Harry le démon à l'œil vert
by Lyra D Lupa Scamander
Summary: On connait tous l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Mais comment se serait passé la vie de Harry si à ses 6 ans, il aurait du fuir de chez les Dursley? Et qu'il aurait rencontré une organisation criminelle faites d'une bande d'orphelins? Avec des si nous avons refait le monde. Puissant!Harry; OC; peut être futur yaoi ou couple.
1. Prologue

**31 octobre 19**, Godric Hollow, Angleterre.**

En cette nuit d'halloween le destin va changer. En cette nuit une prophétie va se réaliser. En cette nuit la vie des Potter fut effacer.

A la fenêtre du premier étage, une voix de femme sanglotait une litanis de mots "S'il vous plait, pas mon fils, prends moi à sa place, je vous en pris, pas mon fils.."

"Tais toi pauvre folle, bouge de là ou tu mourras."

Ne prenant compte de l'avertissement, elle continuait de parler tenant contre elle sont nouveau-né. L'homme, Voldemort, lança de sa baguette le sort maudit de tous. Le sort de la mort.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Une lumière verte remplis la pièce et la femme s'effondra sur le sol, morte. L'assassin regarda l'enfant, l'enfant au yeux d'un vert émeraude. Les deux se retrouvaient plongé dans l'autre, s'hypnotisant chacun. Voldemort levant sa baguette murmura comme si il n'était plus vraiment là:

"Tu es un obstacle sur ma route, je n'est pas le droit de perdre après tout ça."

La même lumière vert jaillit mais elle rebondit sur l'enfant et le sort fut projeté vers son créateur. Un bruit assourdissant retentit, la maison s'effondrait sur elle même.

**1 novembre 19**, 14 Privet drive.**

Pétunia Dursley, ce matin là, ouvrit la porte de sa maison pour prendre le journal quand elle vu un nouveau-née devant chez elle. Perplexe, elle prit la lettre se trouvant à côté et son visage se perdit ses couleurs. Elle devrait élever cette.. cette.. cette horreur! Elle referme la porte et alla voir son mari, laissant le bébé dehors.

Après plusieurs heure la porte se rouvrit et l'enfant fut pris en vitesse puis jetait dans un placard avec pour seul compagnies des soldats de plombs et des araignées.

**Poudlard.**

_POV Dumbledore_

Elle s'est réalisée, la prophétie. Lily et James sont morts, il ne restait plus que Harry. Cela me désole de devoir faire ça mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si un seul enfant doit souffrir pour en sauver des centaines d'autres alors nous le ferons.. car c'est pour le bien commun.


	2. Chapitre 1: L'enfance

_Bonjour à tous! voici le première chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il ne seras pas trop court pour vous c'est ma première fiction et je ne suis pas très habituer a écrire ^^'_

_Sur cette parenthèse que le chapitre commence !_

**Chapitre 1: L'enfance**

**16 mai 19**, 14 Privet drive.**

Les Dursley, une famille généreuse n'est ce pas? Après tout ils élèvent leur neveu dont les parents étaient des ivrognes sans un sou. Ils le nourrissent et l'habillent gratuitement alors que ce jeune homme est bien ingrat! Le petit garçon n'est qu'un trouble fête, malpolis et ne faisant rien en cours. Oh oui, elle est si bienveillante la famille Dursley.

Au sein de cette même famille un enfant au cheveux noir était en cuisine, une odeur délicieuse s'élevant dans l'air. Ses gestes étaient précis et calculé soigneusement. La table était dressée et il n'y avait pas une seule imperfection. La salle n'avait aucun grain de poussière même sur les cadres. La famille Dursley elle, était entrain de regarder la télé sur le canapé. Une fois le plat sur la table la famille congédia sans un regard l'enfant dans sa chambre avec pour seul repas, un bout de pain rassis et un verre d'eau.

Dans sa chambre ou plutôt le placard, Harry car telle est son nom, mangeait sa misère en jouant avec ses soldats de plombs, ses seuls amis.

"Fido c'est à toi de jouer, il faut se dépêcher de rentrer à la maison, notre famille nous attends. Oui mon frère, je suis sur que ta femme serait heureuse de te revoir finissent avec nos ennemis. Piou. Piou. Attention Fido, on nous attaque! Piou. Piou. Oui contre-attaquons. Bien! Piou. Piou. Piou piou. Piou. Piou.. piou.. piou..."

Harry soupire, laissant tomber sur son matelas usé les figurines. Il s'ennuyait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si différent. N'avait-il pas fait tout comme il faut? Avait-il fait une bêtise pour être punis depuis si longtemps?

$Nan Harry, tu n'a rien fffait. Ce sont jussste eux qui sssont horribles, maltraiter quelqu'un comme toi est une honte$

$Sssslarya, ma belle, ne dis pas ççça$

$Ccc'est pourtant la vérité jeune Harry$

Slarya se rapprocha de lui et s'enroula autour de son bras, posant sa tête sur son torse. Elle était une vipère que Harry avait trouvé il y a de cela quelques semaines dans le jardin pendant qu'il faisait ses corvées. Un beau serpent d'un vert pâle entouré d'un léger anneau plus sombres sur les côtés. Les yeux bleu foncée était d'une grande sagesse malgré sa jeunesse.

_$Tais toi Ssslyria, dormons plutôt$_

_$Oui petit maître$ _

_$Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ççça$ _

Le serpent émit un sifflement rieur pendant qu'il se cachait sous le tee-shirt d'Harry pour dormir. Dans les étoiles au plus haut des cieux, un être céleste regardait ce pauvre enfant haï de tous. Ayant peur pour son enfant, elle allait lui donner la vie qu'il méritait. Dans le placard sous l'escaliers, un enfant et son serpent dormaient quand une lumière sombre brillât, un livre se posa dans un coin, son titre était Initum vitae.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain plus tôt qu'à son habitude, il ne pouvait sortir de son placard que pour aller faire le dîner le matin et la lumière ne transperçait même pas encore des fentes de la porte. S'asseyant il allume la lumière réveillant au passage Slyria qui dormait encore profondément.

_$Que se passe-t-il Harry..?$_

_$Rien, rendors toi ma belle$_

Sans poser plus de questions elle se glisse dans un coin et se rendort tranquillement. Harry sourit devant son serpent et regard dans son placard. L'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose était omniprésente dans son esprit, regardant du coin de l'œil il aperçoit un livre, que faisait il là? Il n'y avait rien hier. Prenant le livre, il le regarde. Magnifique étais la pensée de Harry, ayant des bordures argentés et une couverture en cuir il semblait neuf. Une magnifique pierre étant au milieu avec le titre Initum vitae.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"

Ouvrant le livre il commence à lire les premières pages:

_{Le commencement du monde:_

_Au commencement il n'y avait rien,_

_Le vide était maître et l'obscurité le refuge._

_Un jour, Magie apparue et d'elle, la matière et l'esprit fut créé grâce aux temps et à l'espace. _

_Eux deux fut consignés en bijoux. _

_Un collier serais caché en Agartha contrôlent l'espace,_

_Une bague cachée en Laputa contrôlent le temps._

_L'esprit, elle fut créée avec trois pierres différente:_

_L'améthyste, capable d'effacer la mémoire des personnes._

_L'émeraude, capable de priver un être à ressentir des émotions._

_L'onyx, capable de neutraliser toutes volonté d'un individu._

_La mémoire, les émotions, la volonté, voici ce que l'esprit contient._

_Malheureusement, les créations de magie ne sont pas parfaite et d'elle , le mal fut créé. Magie, obligée de contenir ce mal, l'enfermant sans forme dans une boîte de verre aussi noir que les abysses. Elle bannit la boite au confins de l'univers mais le mal était quand même créé._

_Désormais, les hommes voulaient toujours plus et elle créa l'équilibre. Représentée par une balance, son côté droite représentant la réalité avec une rose rouge et le côté gauche étant l'idéal avec une rose blanche. Séparés tous deux d'épines, elle ne peuvent se toucher._

_Comme le temps s'écoule, Magie divisa le temps par une journée en deux partie, le jour et la nuit. Le jour représentée par le soleil, prospère et pleine de vie. La nuit représentée par la lune, belle et indomptable, car seul les gens fort peuvent survivre au monde de la nuit.}_

{Étrange, on dirait une mythologie, mais pour.. de la magie?}

Harry eut un frisson en pensant au mot interdit dans cette maison.

{C'est n'importe quoi, la magie n'existe pas, c'est impossible, c'est un livre de fiction! Puis en plus qu'est ce que Agartha? et Laputa?}

Harry essayait de se persuader pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête disait: "Alors comment se livre est arrivé ici, tu sais bien que oncle Vernon est aussi bête que ses pieds, la magie peut exister après tout!"

Refermant le livre et le cachant sous son matelas il se laisse tomber sur le lit pour essayer de se rendormir. Après quelque minute le sommeil l'emporte dans des songes où la magie existe.

Harry fut réveillé par sa tante qui frappait la porte en hurlant de sa voix sur-aiguë.

"Réveille toi garçon, vient préparer le dîner!"

"Oui tante Pétunia.."

Avant de sortir, son regard fut happé par là où se trouvait le livre. Refermant la porte il se dirige vers la cuisine.

_**Eclipse**_

Harry se trouvait dans le jardin à planter les fleurs que sa tante Pétunia a achetée. Quand soudain son oncle Vernon arrive, son visage qui ressemblait à un porc était rouge de colère. Harry ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait arrêta son activité.

"Garçon! De quel droit ose tu frapper Dudley avec tes mains sale!"

"Mais.. Oncle Vernon, je n'es ri-"

"Tais toi monstre! Je vais te montrer comment ça se passe quand tu désobéit !"

Prenant l'enfant par le bras et le traînant à l'intérieur de la maison avec violence, Harry put voir le regard de Dudley, malicieux, cruel et satisfait. Murmurant quelque chose qu'il compris comme "Tu va prendre cher". Un frisson de peur parcouru Harry et sa magie pulsa dans ses veines. Quand le premier coup vient, la magie pour la première fois chez Harry fit son apparition. Les fenêtre exploser, Vernon, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, devient encore plus énervé.

"Comment.. COMMENT OSE TU FAIRE CES CHOSES CHEZ MOI!"

Les coups redoublèrent de violence, tous y passer, les côtes, le ventre, les bras, la tête,.. Vernon se déchaînait sur le pauvre enfant. Harry, ne pouvait supporter toute cette violence, quand son oncle frappa son oeil droit Harry ne supportait plus. Il voyait rouge dût au sang et il s'évanouit. Malheureusement ce n'était pas finis. Quand le porc se rendit compte que son neveu était inconscient, il prit un seau d'eau pour le lui jeter, voulant qu'il ressente la douleur de par sa nature.

Réveillé, Harry n'en pouvant plus, son corps était en feu. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Qu'elle était ce pouvoir qu'il avait ressenti? "Ta magie Harry. Elle est là pour toi. Elle fait partie de toi. Tu la contrôle." La petit voix était revenu, elle lui parlait encore mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Elle avait raison. Il était un sorcier et un sorcier peut se défendre. Il suffit juste.. de croire.

"Arrête.."

L'oncle ayant entendu arrêta un instant avant de reprendre encore plus violemment, son visage plus rouge qu'auparavant.

"NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE GAMIN!"

Harry, dont l'esprit était obscurcie, regarda Vernon avec son œil disponible. Son regard était froid et un sourire qui glaça le sang de Vernon fit place sur son visage.

"Je. T'ai. Dit. D'arrêter."

Vernon n'arrivait plus à bouger, son corps était comme possédé. On pouvait voir en son regard la panique qui le prenait et la peur que Harry lui infligeait. L'enfant se releva péniblement, tenant sa main devant son œil.

"Tu t'es assez amusé comme ça. Sort d'ici."

Vernon sortie de la salle mécaniquement. Son corps bougeant contre sa volonté. Harry dont le corps commençait à lâcher rejoignit son placard et il prit un décision qui allait changer l'avenir. Il allait partir de cette maison de l'enfer. Partir loin du Privet drive. Sur ses pensée et le regard inquiet de Slyria il s'évanouit.

Au plus au des cieux, Magie surveillais son héritier. Descendant sur Terre, elle prit l'apparence d'une femme au cheveux noir avec des reflets violet et des yeux doré féerique. Elle portait une longue robe bleu où on pouvait voir les étoiles bouger comme des astres magnifique. Marchant pied nu dans la rue du Privet drive elle s'arrêta devant la maison des Dursley. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle l'ouvre d'un simple signe de main et entre dans la maison. Regardant dans le placard sous l'escaliers elle vit Harry endormie. Approchant sa main elle se fit attaquer par Slyria. Souriant, Magie caressa le serpent et d'une voix enchanteresse et remplis de sagesse elle parla.

"Beau serpent, tu es fidèle à ton Maître et tu le protège. Je ne ferais de mal à mon héritier. Je ne veux que le guérir, veut tu bien me laisser faire?"

Slyria regarda méfiante la Dame qui voulait approcher son maître. Cependant elle lâcha son bras ayant pour une raison inconnu, confiance en cette être.

Magie sourit au serpent puis reporta son attention sur Harry, grimaçant face à tous les dégâts. Approchant ses mains sous le regard de Slyria, une lumière d'un vert pure apparu et recouvra la peau de Harry, s'immisçant dans ses furent et à mesure, les coupures se refermer mais au niveau de son œil, la couleur vert de la magie devient rouge. Magie fronça les sourcils et en approchant son visage, ses yeux deviennent triste. L'œil droit de Harry était fichu. Même par magie. Elle mit alors ses mains sur l'œil et peut a peut, le vert fit place à un bleu foncée. Le serpent contrarié regarda Magie.

"Il ne pourras jamais voir correctement avec cette oeil Slyria. J'ai changée sa faculté de voir normalement pour une autre discipline. Il pourra maintenant voir les auras du chaque chose. Il est mon héritier après tout. Il est unique."

Magie sourit à Slyria et le serpent, l'ignorant, se déplaça sur Harry, le regard triste. La femme se releva, sa robe voulant légèrement et son regard doré brillait d'une lumière magique.

"Veille bien sur mon enfant Slyria, je vais te donner le pouvoir de le protéger comme il faut."

Un vent froid atteint la maison, la robe de Magie voulait de manière gracieuse, ses cheveux se déplaçant et une vague entoura le serpent. Quand elle parla sa voix venait de tout part.

"Désormais, ton venin sera paralysant, ta constitution augmenterait ainsi que ta taille, tes écailles peuvent te rendre invisible et tu seras toujours où se trouve ton Maître. Je te fais se cadeau pour que tu le protège Slyria."

_$Je le ferai$_

La femme hocha la tête et son corps commença à disparaître en brume.

"Je vous surveille de là haut mais soyons vigilant. Le plus dur et encore à venir."

La brume peu à peu disparu et par la porte qui était restée ouverte on pouvait voir le soleil se lever. Un gémissement attira l'attention de Slyria, Harry se réveillait.

**reviews?**


	3. Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

**19 octobre 19 **, dans les rues de Londres**

Aujourd'hui dans les rues de Londres, l'animations régnait en maître. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. De cette entreprise fauchée et vandalisée. A ce qu'il parait ce serait le coup de cette organisation qui commençait à faire parler d'elle. Double jeu? C'est ce qu'on dit. Harry lui, ne se soucie pas de ça, il avait plus important à faire.

Le jeune, très jeune garçon se faufilait entre les passants, détroussant les poches de femmes au peignoir moulante ou d'homme un cigare à la main. Une fois avoir récupéré assez d'argents, Harry prit la ruelle côté de lui, entrant dans l'ombre une capuche noire sur la tête. Soudainement, il entendit un cri.

"Au voleur!"

Mais un sourire au coin des lèvres, le jeune voleur était déjà loin.

_**18 mai 19 **, Privet Drive.**_

_Un grognement et un papillonnement des yeux d'un enfant étaient les habitudes d'une personne se réveillant normalement. Malheureusement, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il voyait flou ... enfaîte ... il ne voyait rien du tout. Pris de panique, l'enfant corbeau essaya de se relever mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres alors qu'à l'intérieur de son être, il criait de peur. Harry sentit alors une choisi montée sur lui et son corps commença alors à se détendre, c'était Slyria._

_$ Tout va bien jeune maître $_

_Après quelque temps, les sensations reviennent à Harry, sa vue s'éclaircie mais quelque chose avait changé. En regardant Slyria, il vit un halo de lumière au-dessus de cette vipère. Alors d'une voix faible, il siffla_

_$ Pourquoi brille tu Sssslyra? $_

_Le serpent pencha la tête sur côté, l'incompréhension visible._

_$ De quoi parle tu? $_

_Harry sentit alors une voix dans sa tête, une voix grave, un homme. Elle paraissait sarcastique mais en même temps charismatique, pourquoi donc? Dans tous les cas elle lui parlait._

_«Voyons Harry, tu es plus intelligent que ça. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, tu le ressens au fond de toi. Désormais tu ne peux plus plus fuir ta destinée. Elle fait partie de toi. »_

_Alors Harry, écouté cette voix même s'il devenait fou, se concentra, chercha et compris, comme une évidence. Des auras... comment pourrait-il voir les auras? C'était impossible..._

_«Harry, Harry, Harry» dit la voix de manière sarcastique. «Tu ne l'a pas senti? Je n'aime pas les mensonges tu sais, alors dit le »_

_Un frisson parcourut le corps du garçon qui resta perplexe, encore une fois. Et une révélation, c'était la magie, Mère magie. Un sentiment de fierté se propager fils corps et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres quand Slyria attira son attention._

_$ Harry, il est temps de partir d'ici $_

_Harry hocha la tête et prit un vieux sac à dos de Dudley et y avec ses quelques rares biens. En tout discrétion, il sortit alors du privet Drive et un sourire illuminait encore le visage enfantin. Avant de partir à tout jamais, il regarde une dernière fois l'enfer _

_\- Il est temps de trouver une autre maison._

_Alors que cette phrase venait d'être prononcé, un rayon de lumière explosa devant Harry qui recule par réflexe sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout ce que savait Harry c'était qu'il ne s'étais jamais sentit aussi bien._

_$ Bouge toi petit maître, nous n'avons pas toute la journée $_

_Harry, confus, ne prit même pas la peine de redresseur la vipère avant de disparaître dans la nuit calme..._

**31 octobre 19**, dans les ruelles de Londres**

Harry marchait dans les ruelles de Londres, il faisait nuit noire et les rues malfamées ne lui disait rien de bon pour un enfant aussi jeune que notre sorcier. Un sentiment prit alors le garçon qui se stoppa nette, le manteau noir et abîmé qui se trouve sur ses épaules et cachant son visage.  
Le bruissement des cigales, les hululements des hiboux, le bruit sonore de la fête d'Halloween qui battait son plein dans les rues principales, le rire joyeux des enfants venant de recevoir des friandises... Cependant Harry savait, il savait, quelqu'un l 'observait. Depuis combien de temps, il n'en avait aucune idée. Alors, il tourna doucement la tête, son œil émeraude regardant alors la silhouette se tenant derrière elle. Une première vu qu'il n'y avait personne ... quand tout à coup, une ombre sortie de nul part.

C'était un enfant plus vieux que Harry, il avait des cheveux d'un bleu foncé. _Étrange couleur, se dit Harry. _Il avait des yeux légèrement dorés et une peau très pâle. Il portait des vêtements ayant l'air usés sauf un. Une cape courte, noir. L'enfant souriait à Harry, un sourire à la fois amical mais ... avec une pointe d'une aura de prédateur. Pour l'instant Harry ne pouvait pas voir l'aura de l'autre à cause de son cache-œil. Harry parla en premier.

\- Qui est tu ?  
\- Ne soit pas si agressif. Je suis seulement venu parler. _dit l'enfant en souriant, comme si il s'attendait à cette question plutôt légitime._

Harry renifla avec dédain. Parler ? Mais pourquoi donc. Il n'avait rien à donner et ne voulait rien. L'enfant au yeux bicolore se retourna alors et commença à partir.

-Vas t'en, je ne veux pas parler.

L'autre enfant gonfla alors ses joues. Boudant devant le refus évident de Harry. Alors, il s'approcha d'un pas rapide du sorcier et attrapa son bras avant que le plus petit ne puisse faire un pas de plus.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné le choix, désolé beauté

Harry, à l'entente du surnom, fusilla du regard le bleutée et, d'un accès de colère, envoyé une vague de magie rencontrer le pauvre corps du plus âgé qui se fit propulser de quelques mètres, tombant à la renverse et lâchant Harry qui s'enfuit alors en courant.

Victor regarda Harry s'éloigné, béat avec seulement une seule pensée en tête

\- Sorcier ..

_**31 octobre 19**, immeuble abandonnée **_

Harry avait couru de toute ses forces jusqu'à son repère où se trouvait ses affaires. Il entra dans l'immeuble et, par magie, entra dans une trappe qui donnait sur un grenier habiter par de vieux meuble et de poussière. L'enfant se dirigea vers le matelot où quelques ressorts étaient visible avant de s'y asseoir, la panique se lisant sur son visage

_$Que ccce passe t'il sssssserpenteau ?$_

Harry regarda Slyria qui venait de monter sur son bras, s'enroulant doucement autour. La jeune vipère avec beaucoup grandit depuis ses mois passés dans la rue. Elle mesurait désormais presque un mètre et ses crocs étaient visible et menaçant

$ J'ai rencontré un garçon. Plus âgé que moi.. il voulait me parler mais j'ai réusssssis à fuir $

Slyria pencha alors la tête sur le côté, montrant son incompréhension. Quelqu'un voulait parler à son maître ? Et bien il goûtera à ses crocs venimeux si il touche à un seul de ses cheveux. T'elle était les pensées de la vipère. Harry, lui, comprenant la protection de son familier, lui sourit avec gentillesse et amour.

$Tout va bien Sssslyria, je ne penssse pas qu'il reviendra bientôt. Et sssiii il le fait, et bien il le regrettera$

Harry rigola avec la vipère et, alors, ils se mirent au lit. Une couverture légère recouvrant le corps fin de l'enfant avec la jeune vipère qui, avant que le sorcier ne s'endorme, dit une phrase.

$ Bonne anniversaire Jeune Maître $

Harry sourit et siffla faiblement des paroles de remerciement.

_**31 octobre 19**,**__**emplacement inconnu**_

Loin de là où Harry se trouvait, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleutée se trouvait devant un bureau, un sourire sauvage aux lèvres. Un homme d'environ 17 ans regardait un tableau, de dos au garçon.

\- Alors,_ commença l'adolescent_, qu'en pense tu ?

Le garçon qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année sourit un peu plus et, d'une voix amusée et prédatrice dit

-Je l'aime bien. Il est bon.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se retourna, l'ombre cachant son visage mais dans le ton de sa voix on comprenait parfaitement son sérieux.

-Parfait, alors tu le ramèneras. Il ne survivra pas à l'hiver sans nous.

Le garçon hocha la tête, satisfait et s'apprêta à tourner les talons, il ouvrit une porte et avant de pouvoir la refermer. Une dernière consigne lui vient aux oreilles.

\- Je crois en toi Crocs de la Colère, ne me déçoit pas

_**Et tout devient noir..**_


End file.
